<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kinktober 2020: Dealer's Choice (Dom/Sub, Kitten Play, Edging) by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404674">Kinktober 2020: Dealer's Choice (Dom/Sub, Kitten Play, Edging)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion'>Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Edging, F/F, Kinktober 2020, Light Dom/sub, but i digress, light kitten play, sex on a yacht that is not rafael's yacht, well kinkvember at this point</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:42:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rita and Amanda have some fun on the yacht.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rita Calhoun/Amanda Rollins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020: SVU Filth The Sequel</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kinktober 2020: Dealer's Choice (Dom/Sub, Kitten Play, Edging)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norskabi/gifts">Norskabi</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amanda squirms as she walks up to the top deck of the yacht. They're out in the middle of the water, no boats around them, but she's still topless in what <em>feels</em> like public, and the pink thong bikini bottoms Rita had laid out for her barely cover everything below the waist. </p>
<p>"Oh, now that is a beautiful sight," Rita says with a slow smile. She's on a lounge chair next to a small table holding a pitcher of fruit-infused water and a small tray of snacks. She's wearing a deep purple string bikini and oversized sunglasses. It's a nice sight, and it makes Amanda more confident. </p>
<p>"You promise none of the staff are gonna see me like this?" Amanda asks as she walks over to Rita. </p>
<p>"As if I would ever share this perfect view," Rita replies. She holds out a hand when Amanda gets close, then pulls Amanda down to straddle her lap. She cups Amanda's breasts, and then traces the waistband of her bikini bottoms before palming Amanda's ass with both hands. "You look exactly as amazing as I knew you would."</p>
<p>The praise makes Amanda shiver. She tucks two fingers into the tie on the left side of Rita's bikini bottoms and tugs lightly. "You do, too," she says. "Aren't you gonna burn, though?"</p>
<p>Rita turns and pushes a button on the railing. There's a quiet whirring sound and the clack of a hatch opening. A moment later, a closed beach umbrella comes up out of the deck next to the chair. Rita presses another button, and the umbrella opens, giving them shade. </p>
<p>Amanda can't help her laugh. "I feel like I fell into a fairy tale," she says. "Poor little Georgia mouse moves to the big city and meets a New York mouse who wants to spoil her rotten."</p>
<p>"I do want to spoil you rotten," Rita says. She shifts so she's sitting a bit more upright and kisses between Amanda's breasts. "I want to make life so good for you, you can't imagine being with anyone else."</p>
<p>"I mean, I don't know anyone else with a yacht, so you're definitely way ahead."</p>
<p>Rita laughs. "Good."</p>
<p>Amanda strokes Rita's hair off of her face, then pulls her sunglasses from her eyes. "I can't believe this is my life. Me on a fancy boat with a beautiful woman, and I'm walking around topless because she asked nicely."</p>
<p>Rita hums and nuzzles Amanda's breasts, kissing her nipples lightly. "And here I am with a sunshine blonde on my lap who lets me pamper her and likes to take my orders."</p>
<p>Amanda shivers at the look Rita gives her; that hot, possessive look that makes Amanda want to sink to her knees and say "yes, please" to anything Rita asks. </p>
<p>Rita touches Amanda's mouth, then leans in and kisses her, slow and deep and luxurious. Like they have nothing but time to spend here on this yacht, the sun bright in the sky and the pitcher sweating little drops of condensation. </p>
<p>Amanda groans into Rita's mouth, and it gets louder when Rita slides a hand into her hair and angles her head where she wants it. It's so easy to let Rita take the lead, to simply relax and take her kisses and her touches and her praise. Amanda arches against her, letting her breasts brush lightly against Rita's own through her swimsuit. She can feel Rita's hard nipples, the scratch of her nails in her hair. It makes her <em>want</em>.</p>
<p>Rita breaks the kiss with a slick glide of her mouth and looks at Amanda with knowing eyes. "There's my kitten," she says, stroking her hand down Amanda's arm. "Do you want to play, kitten?"</p>
<p>Amanda nods silently, rocking back and forth so she keeps brushing against Rita's body.</p>
<p>"Show me your breasts," Rita says. She smiles when Amanda cups them and holds them up. "Good. She leans in and slowly sucks each nipple. Amanda shivers and gasps, arching against Rita's mouth. "Mmm, I love how much you love having your nipples played with." She pinches Amanda's nipples and licks up the side of Amanda's neck. "Do you like that?"</p>
<p>"Yes," Amanda whispers. "Yes."</p>
<p>Rita lets go of Amanda's left nipple and reaches towards the pitcher of water. She dips her hand in and brings out an ice cube. She presses it to Amanda's nipple, then wraps her mouth over it, making Amanda mewl at the temperature contrast. Rita keeps the ice in her mouth as she drags her lips across Amanda's chest to shock her other nipple as well. </p>
<p>"Ooh, yes," Amanda groans, hands covering Rita's at her waist. "Ooh, yes, yes." </p>
<p>Rita lets the ice melt against Amanda's breast, then licks up the water left behind. When she looks up to meet Amanda's eyes, Amanda's head is thrown back, making her one, lovely line from neck to hips. Rita tickles Amanda's stomach lightly, laughing quietly when Amanda gives a quick squeak and jumps slightly. "Sorry, that was mean," Rita says, dragging her fingers around the waist of Amanda's bikini bottoms, then down the thin strap of the thong. </p>
<p>"So nice," Amanda says, leaning into Rita again, draping her arms over Rita's shoulders. "Mmm, I love your hands."</p>
<p>"I know," Rita replies. She follows the leg openings of the thong, pressing her thumbs firmly against the edges of Amanda's cunt. Amanda wriggles at the touch, and her hips snap sharply. Rita hooks two fingers under the crotch of the thong and pulls it sideways to see Amanda's cunt. The lips are already damp, and Rita hums in approval at the way Amanda's legs clench with want. "Touch yourself," she says. "Play with your clit for me."</p>
<p>Amanda mewls again as she slides two fingers over herself, then spreads her lips to rub her clit with her middle finger. She gasps and shivers as she teases her clit to hardness, making it slip from the hood. </p>
<p>Rita bites her lip as she watches Amanda pleasure herself, eyes closed and free hand clenching Rita's shoulder. "Very good, kitten. Keep going, but don't come."</p>
<p>"Okay," Amanda says, voice breathy and high-pitched. </p>
<p>Rita drags the back of her fingers up Amanda's slit, then turns her hand so she can press two fingers just past Amanda's lips and tease her with tiny thrusts. </p>
<p>"Oh, please," Amanda whimpers, pushing her hips forward to try and get more of Rita's fingers, but Rita knows exactly how Amanda begs and keeps her hand precisely where she wants it. "Rita. Please. Rita."</p>
<p>"Keep playing with yourself, kitten," Rita says. "I want to feel you get wetter on my fingers."</p>
<p>Amanda whimpers, ducking her head so her hair falls over her breasts. Her eyes are open, and she's staring at Rita's mouth. "Kiss," she says. "Kiss. Kiss."</p>
<p>Rita gives her one, fucking her tongue into Amanda's mouth like she knows Amanda wishes she'd fuck her with her fingers. She pushes her tongue deep, then drags it slow and heavy against Amanda's own. Amanda groans and presses her mouth harder against Rita's. Rita smiles into it and slips her fingers halfway into Amanda just as Amanda breathes out in relief. The noise she makes is absolute filth, and Rita gives up trying to stay in control and slowly starts to fuck Amanda with her fingers. </p>
<p>"That's it," Rita murmurs when Amanda responds by sighing deeply and dropping her head to Rita's shoulder. "That's it. You like it when I fuck you like this, don't you? Tease you a little, then give you what you want?"</p>
<p>"Yes. Yes. Yes." </p>
<p>Rita kisses Amanda's temple and moves Amanda's hand away from her clit. "Don't come yet," Rita whispers in her ear. "Don't come until I say so." </p>
<p>Amanda nods against her shoulder, and Rita strokes her clit with the lightest touch she can manage, her thumb just barely touching it. Amanda whines and presses her open mouth against Rita's neck, not kissing, simply breathing against her. </p>
<p>Rita brushes over Amanda's clit again and again, her touch as teasingly light as possible. Amanda grabs the back of the lounge chair and presses her chest hard against Rita's, clearly trying to keep under control. </p>
<p>"What a good kitten you are," Rita murmurs. "Such a pretty, sweet kitten. I should have brought your tail and had you walk around naked. Just your tail and your collar and your beautiful body."</p>
<p>Amanda quivers and groans when Rita puts actual pressure on her clit for just a second. "Please," Amanda says. "Please. Please."</p>
<p>Rita noses at Amanda's chin until Amanda lifts her head. She's flushed and sweaty, arousal shaping every muscle of her body. "You can come right now, or you can eat me out and come after I do."</p>
<p>Amanda closes her eyes and shakes with want. Rita smiles to herself. Amanda loves to make Rita come with her mouth. She devotes herself to it with absolute abandon, and enjoys it even more when she's on the razor's edge of her own orgasm, her own desperate want fueling her eagerness to make Rita come on her face. </p>
<p>"Which one, kitten?" RIta asks. </p>
<p>Amanda whimpers. "I want both," she says. "I want to come right now <em>and</em> eat you out."</p>
<p>"Are you being greedy, kitten?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>Rita laughs at the quick admission. "Well, I do appreciate the honesty. She rubs her thumb in a slow circle over Amanda's clit. "Okay, you can come, but when you eat me out, you can't use your hands for anything."</p>
<p>"Yes. Okay. Yes. I agree."</p>
<p>"Okay. Then come whenever you want."</p>
<p>Amanda nods frantically and shouts when Rita slides her fingers deep and tucks the pad of her thumb right against her clit, giving it hard little upwards strokes the way Amanda likes best. </p>
<p>"Oh, oh, oh," Amanda breathes at each touch, clenching her cunt tight around Rita's fingers as Rita keeps dragging them in and out. "Yes. Oh, fuck, yes. Yes. So good. It's so. It's. It's. It's--" She lets out a long yell that Rita feels through her whole body. She stops fucking Rita's fingers, but she doesn't stop clenching, and she shivers as her orgasm rolls through her, the shivering getting stronger when Rita presses her clit again. </p>
<p>"Oh, god, oh god, oh god," Amanda pants. She flexes her cunt on Rita's fingers, setting a sloppy rhythm to ride the aftershocks and messily kisses Rita's cheek, then her mouth. The kiss is more breath than touch, and Rita drinks it in as she very slowly pulls her fingers free and takes her thumb from Amanda's clit. </p>
<p>They breathe together for a minute, Amanda happy to drape herself along Rita's entire front as she catches her breath. </p>
<p>Rita presses her thighs together, her own cunt wet from getting Amanda off. She runs her hands up and down Amanda's back, lifting her hair from the back of her neck so she can feel the breeze from the yacht's forward motion against her skin. </p>
<p>"Mmm," Amanda hums, sounding almost exactly like a purring kitten. "Water?"</p>
<p>Rita reaches for the pitcher as Amanda sits up. She hands the pitcher to Amanda to hold so she can grab the two glasses from the tray as well. Amanda pours for them both, then shifts so she can put the pitcher back on the table. She settles herself back into Rita's lap and accepts her water. They drink in silence, smiling back and forth at each other until the glasses are empty. </p>
<p>Amanda takes Rita's glass and stands up, putting both glasses next to the pitcher. She makes a show of bending at the waist, showing the thong to its very best advantage before she turns back and lifts her hair off her neck. "No hands, you said?"</p>
<p>Rita lets her legs fall open to either side of the chair and leans back, arms over her head in the most decadent pose she can manage. "No hands," she agrees and smiles when Amanda's first action is to take one of the strings of her bikini between her teeth and tug.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to M for the beta!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>